Perfect Crime
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Un par de amantes separados por un cruel destino... o al menos eso parecía. Songfic LEMON!


**Canción: Perfect Crime- Megurine Luka y Kagamine Len**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>Feelin' you, fall in love<br>In the secret night  
>Wow be with you<strong>

Noche en oscuridad absoluta. Un gran edificio que en realidad era un lujoso condominio tenía una preciosa vista. Pues el lugar donde se mencionaba estaba en los últimos pisos, por lo que las luces de la ciudad hacían un collage de colores.  
>Un moreno sentado en su cama, su espalda estaba recargado en el respaldo de la misma pieza. Mientras que en una orilla del colchón lo veía entristecida una pelinaranja.<br>-No está bien…-murmuraba ella.  
>Mientras que su acompañante se hacía de oídos sordos.<p>

**Because of you, going down**  
><strong>Nothing but the Perfect Crime<strong>

El joven la miró incrédulo sacando a relucir sus ojos acaramelados encajando su vista en los orbes de chocolate de la fémina.  
>-Si no fuera por eso… no te opondrías- se defendió.<br>Ella bajó su mirada al suelo alfombrado, para asentir con su cabeza en absoluto silencio. Por reflejo sus pómulos se tornaron carmesí, revelando los nervios de la joven.  
>-¿Crees que alguien se enteraría?- insistió el moreno.<br>-Shun… ya, mejor olvídalo. Me temo que sigue siendo no- aseguró con severidad  
>El muchacho se resopló pasando una de sus manos por su rostro indicando desesperación.<br>-Lo siento… pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones- agregó decepcionada

**yami ga kokoro madowasu machi ga nemuritsuku koro**  
><strong>watashi to iu na no RABIRINSU izanaimashou<strong>  
><strong>hajimari wa itsu datta? ki'zukeba konna toko e<strong>  
><strong>tsumibukaki shinkai e tada shizunde yukou<strong>

Estaba en lo cierto. El sitio estaba ocupado solo por dos personas, Shun y Alice. Podía ocurrir cualquier cosa, y sería muy posible que nadie se enterara de nada.  
>¿El secreto? Sencillo, Shun estaba comprometido con una mujer, pero solo por apariencia. Pues su familia lo había forzado insinuando que beneficiaría en la empresa. Pero el problema que es el estaba enamorado de la pelinaranja y este era correspondido.<br>-¿Ilusiones?... ¿Crees que lo que te dije era mentira?- bramó notoriamente enojado, provocando que ella se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.  
>De un momento a otro se movió de su sitio para besarla posesivamente.<br>Para su sorpresa fue correspondido con el mismo ritmo. Al intentarse acercar se resbaló y como resultado él terminó sobre el cuerpo de la chica.  
>-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella<br>El parpadeó confundido pero manteniendo esa mirada lujuriosa  
>-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- insistió refiriéndose al beso que le había dado<br>El solo dejó que una curva se formara en sus labios  
>-Porque nadie sabrá lo que pasará aquí… siempre que no digamos nada ¿No?- susurró en el oído de la chica haciendo que se estremeciera por la cercanía y tono de voz del moreno.<p>

**"furete" "mada yo"**  
><strong>kousa suru kanjou<strong>  
><strong>sore sae mo te no hira de korogasu<strong>  
><strong>kokoro fukaku<strong>  
><strong>sono tobira no mukou<strong>  
><strong>nozoite mitai no?<strong>

El dirigió sus labios al cuello de la pelinaranja. La cual sentirlo en aquella zona hizo que por reflejo lo alejara, él solo le devolvió una mirada un tanto extraña.  
>-¿Está bien?- murmuró con gran culpa dentro de sí<br>Desconocía lo que pudiera pasar después si continuaban por ese camino  
>-¿Alguien nos ve?- contraatacó el moreno<br>Ella se negó dudando en haberle dado la razón  
>-¿Entonces?... Yo no veo ningún problema- mencionó a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos asimilando como caminaban por las piernas de la joven para luego llegar a sus muslos.<br>-Pero…-  
>Hasta ella lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que no había dejado que amar al chico que estaba frente a ella, pero esa coraza de miedo y culpa la tenían presa.<br>Cuando estaba cerca de tomar la llave esta se volvía a escurrir haciendo que pasara más tiempo en esa prisión sentimental.  
>Pero…<br>¿Qué mejor manera de demostrar lo que siente, que la oportunidad que estaba frente a ella?  
>Imposible que hubiese otra… ¿No?<p>

**amaku setsunaku kuchibiru de Temptation**  
><strong>yurusarenakute ii kimi wo te ni ireru<strong>  
><strong>mimimoto sasayaku sono kotoba wa Imitation... ?<strong>  
><strong>mogaku hodo karamitsuku sou kore wa Perfect Crime<strong>

Miraba esos labios carnosos y rosados. Una verdadera tentación para degustar, y sobre todo si su portadora era ella. Aquella jovencita dulce, tímida e inocente.  
>O ¿Esa inocencia era apariencia?<br>Con algún que otro nervio se situó al lado de la pelinaranja que seguía en su mundo. Deduciendo si lo que pasaría estaría bien o mal.  
>-Alice…- se dirigió a la pensativa joven que yacía a su lado.<br>Al no obtener respuesta suspiró con pesadez para tomar un mechón del cabello anaranjado y jugar a enredarlo en sus dedos  
>Ella lo miró por el rabo de sus ojos y al sentir la mirada él se la respondió logrando un evidente sonrojo en Alice.<br>-¿Te acuerdas de los días en que me escapaba de la preparatoria para buscarte en la secundaria?- mencionó con un aire nostálgico  
>Ella sonrió dentro de sí. Ese año, cuando Shun pasó a otro nivel y ella por la edad tendría que pasar un año ella sola en secundaria. Era verdad, el dejaba sus clases con tal de poder verla en la salida de su jornada siendo recibido por una cálida sonrisa.<br>-Lo recuerdo…- confirmó dirigiéndole su mirada

**Feelin' you, fall in love**  
><strong>In the secret night<strong>  
><strong>Wow be with you<strong>

Al acercarse para juntarse más a ella sus manos se rozaron levemente.  
>Alice la separó, pero fue tomada por Shun. Y esta vez completamente intencional.<br>-Alice…- le habló de la manera más suave que pudo  
>Ella se negó a mirarle por la timidez, así que él la obligó al tomarla del mentón y girar su cabeza hacia él.<br>-Solo te diré que no te obligaré a nada… pero de lo que siento hacia ti. Eso no lo dudes- le avisó con cierto dolor dentro de sí  
>Ahora ella se encontraba en un debate mental<br>Su corazón le decía que se arriesgara, pero su lógica y cerebro se negaban a tal petición  
>¿Qué era lo correcto?<br>¿Qué debería hacer?

**Because of you, going down**  
><strong>Nothing but the Perfect Crime<strong>

Exasperada de la presión inconscientemente tomó al joven de la manga de su playera. Este la miró dudando de lo que fuese a decir o hacer, pero no apartó su visión.  
>-¿Sabes algo?- mencionó con la mirada abajo<br>El se limitó a arquear la ceja y no articular palabra alguna  
>-También te quiero- sonrió como solía hacer antes<br>El la abrazó para obsequiarle un suave beso, el cual ella devolvió con una risa en sus labios.  
>Coordinadamente fueron retrocediendo de donde estaban de pie, al llegar contra un obstáculo que ellos buscaban se dejó caer de espaldas jalando consigo al ojidorado.<br>Al ver el juego de ella solo rió divertido mientras ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia ella para nuevamente juntar sus labios.

**ureta kajitsu ni ima sotto kuchi wo tsukeru**  
><strong>sono setsuna mou nidoto modorenai to satoru<strong>  
><strong>sore de ii nanimokamo wasurete shimainasai<strong>  
><strong>sono saki ni matsu no ga tadashii kotae dakara<strong>

-Honestamente… ¿Desde cuándo que sientes lo mismo?- preguntó él trazando círculos sobre la tela del abdomen de la pelinaranja que yacía recostada en el colchón.  
>Ella sonrojada se negaba a responder, hasta que recibió la profunda mirada del moreno.<br>-Desde que noté la falta que hacías cuando me quede sola en la secundaria…- murmuró ruborizada.  
>Aunque seguidamente su mirada se desvió<br>-Pero…- suspiró -Cuando me enteré que te casarías con alguien más… decidí alejarme de ti- confesó  
>-Lo sé… estuve tiempo intentado frecuentarte, pero me fijé que me evitabas- recordó el moreno<br>Meditó unos segundos y finalmente habló  
>-¿Qué tal borrón y cuenta nueva?- habló confiado arrebatándole otra risa a la joven que aceptaba el acuerdo<p>

**ima ga subete**  
><strong>kasuka na tomadoi mo<strong>  
><strong>yukkuri to shitasaki de tokashite<strong>  
><strong>"ii no?" "ii yo"<strong>  
><strong>mou mayowanai kara<strong>  
><strong>fukaku made oide<strong>

Ella comenzó a jugar de nuevo. Se abalanzó al cuello del Moreno para besarlo sin timidez alguna mientras que una mano se apoyaba en el pecho y la otra jugaba con sus oscuros cabellos.  
>Al inicio el se sorprendió, pero fue cuestión de un par de segundos antes de seguirle la corriente.<br>-Creí que no estabas segura- bromeó divertido mirando a la joven que estaba sentada sobre él.  
>-Me dijiste que nadie sabría nada ¿Acaso mentías?- contraatacó con una seductora Mirada que excitó al joven más de lo que ya estaba<br>Comenzó a levantarse de donde estaba recostado debido al peso de la chica, al semi levantarse juntó sus labios nuevamente provocando una guerra por ver quién dominaba a quién.  
>Desabrochó la playera del Moreno, dejando al descubierto su torso mientras dejaba un camino trazado por la lengua de la pelinaranja.<br>-Quién diría de esta actitud tuya- mencionó el moreno con una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro  
>Ella rió seductoramente mientras seguía en su labor<p>

**atsuku hageshiku shoudou no mama ni**  
><strong>kanpeki ni ima kimi wo te ni ireru<strong>  
><strong>kimi no subete de kanjiru kaikan igai<strong>  
><strong>shouko nante nai sou kore wa Perfect Crime<strong>

-S… hun- jadeaba la pelinaranja entregándose a aquella ola de placer que la desbordaba  
>Shun jugaba con los pezones de la joven mientras que dejaba un rastro de besos en su cuello, ella no podía hacer más que soltar gemidos<br>-¿Lista?- preguntó seductoramente mientras la besaba lentamente en la zona del vientre para detenerse y mirarla a los ojos  
>Ella sonrojada asintió<br>Después de haber entrado al interior de la chica y haber roto la barrera ella comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Intentaba no ser tan evidente, de lo contrario él se detendría  
>-Shun…- habló la pelinaranja.<br>El la miró preocupado, pero esta sensación se desvaneció al sentir que ella movía débilmente su cadera en busca de más placer  
>-Más…- pidió evitando toparse con la mirada del joven<br>Este solo rió para aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas provocando espasmos en ambos**  
><strong>**  
>Feelin' you, fall in love<br>In the secret night  
>Wow be with you<strong>

La noche estuvo demasiado agitada y ruidosa. ¿El motivo? Demasiado fácil… después de todos los gemidos que se escuchaban al unísono no pasaban precisamente desapercibidos.  
>Pero para suerte de ellos nadie los escuchó.<br>Las estocadas siguieron a un mismo ritmo, con cada embestida era un suspiro o gemido que el moreno arrebataba de la pelinaranja  
>De un momento a otro el ambiente se pudo más excitante, puesto a que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al nivel máximo<br>El placer fue demasiado que hizo que ambos perdieran unos segundos la conciencia, cosa que provocó que el moreno se derramara dentro de la ojimarrón.  
>Ambos individuos exhaustos se dejaron caer en el mueble<br>Jadeaban cansados, pero con una grata risa en sus rostros**  
><strong>**  
>Because of you, going down<br>Nothing but the Perfect Crime  
><strong>

Shun tomó a la chica por la cintura atrayéndola a él. Ella posó una de sus manos en el pecho del joven y su cabeza reposaba en uno de sus brazos.  
>Parecían estar meditando algo<br>-¿Tú crees que…?- dejó inconcluso la chica esperando que el ojiámbar entendiera el mensaje  
>Pero él parecía estar en su nube, pues al escuchar aquello puso una expresión que reflejaba confusión<br>-No tuviste cuidado…- mencionó mientras posaba su mano libre en su vientre y se sonrojaba  
>El captó el mensaje y regresó su vista al techo<p>

**Feelin' you, fall in love  
>In the secret night<br>Wow be with you**

_-¿Entonces?- canto seductoramente en el oído de la jovencita  
>Ella por reacción se ruborizó notoriamente provocando que el moreno soltara una sonora carcajada, para luego alborotarle el cabello en señal de broma<br>-No juegues con eso… me hace pensar que eres un pervertido- se cruzó de brazos dando la espalda a su amigo  
>-Era broma… aunque… si tuviéramos un hijo… rogaría por que tuviera la suerte de que se pareciera a mí- bromeó para recibir un suave codazo de la pelinaranja<br>Él tomó la maleta… estaría en problemas, pues salirse todos los días de la última clase tendría alguna consecuencia.  
>Pero el siempre iría a buscarla en la salida de sus clases<br>Y siempre con la excusa de tener la necesidad de molestar a alguien_

**Because of you, going down**  
><strong>Nothing but the Perfect Crime<strong>

-¿Recuerdas que te dije como sería un hijo tuyo y mío?- preguntó divertido el moreno  
>Ella asintió con una mueca de molestia<br>-No parabas de hacerme ruborizar con esa tontería- habló como si no hubiera la posibilidad de un embarazo después de lo que había pasado  
>Shun le dirigió la mirada, al sentirla ella se la devolvió a lo que él le plantó un beso en la cabeza<br>-Es posible que encontremos la respuesta…- mencionó pícaramente

**Jejeje aquí con otro Songfic de vocaloid (gomen si los aburro de tanto vocaloid, pero yo los amo xD) Sin contar que esta canción está preciosa y si gustan debería leerla en español *U* me encanta jaja  
>TToTT el lunes a examen… creo que de tanto repetir lo mismo me traumare antes de tiempo<br>Criticas, opinión, sugerencias, quejas, amenazas por traumas, demandas… etc  
>Todo bien recibido ;)<br>Neko-Chan**


End file.
